


The Source of Life

by SonnySchenk20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2013 Hungarian Grand Prix, Blood and Violence, F/M, Horror, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drivers were attacked in the middle of the night by things unknown, and seem to change in a way that frightens everyone. No one knows how to help them as they become more and more the monsters that attacked them. Everyone is in grave danger and no one knows how to fix this. Set in 2013 Hungarian Grand Prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night has Begun

Sergio Perez couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed. He tried to know himself out using his pillow with no success. Something was bugging him race-wise but he couldn't figure it out what it was. It was the Hungarian Grand Prix, he didn't do badly, neither really great on it yet that wasn't it. He decided he needed fresh air, it usually helped him get over his insomnia. Sergio got dressed and headed outside his mobile home.

 

The air was cool for a summer night and a slight breeze went through his hair. He looked up into the sky and saw a full moon, _Maybe that's why I can't sleep_ , Sergio thought. He looked around and saw the other mobile homes of the other drivers were completely dark. There was a window open in one motor home and heard the snoring of Pastor Maldonado. The Mexican chuckled and shook his head, the rumors were right about the Venezuelan's lumberjack snore. Sergio began to walk around, he heard some shuffling but ignored it. They were save there, no one could go beyond the barriers and security checks that surrounded this area. There was another shuffle and all of a sudden Sergio didn't feel so safe anymore. “Hello?” he called out, no answer. He looked around anxiously trying to figure out where the shuffle came from. His heart rate sped up, his breathing became deeper and and faster. He saw a flash of something at the corner of his eye, he quickly turned and adding to his fear there's nothing there. “H-hello?” Sergio began to call out with a shaky voice. This time as he looked in between two homes, he glanced glowing red eyes that were slightly above him. As Sergio stared in fear into those eyes, a low growl and a flash of teeth, that seemed like a dog's, quickly dug into his shoulder. He pain was excruciating and he managed to scream loud enough to wake the dead before he passed out from the pain.

 

\---

 

Felipe Massa woke from a deep sleep as he heard a scream. He analyzed it in his mind, then his instincts kicked in. The Brazilian quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbed the biggest chopping knife he could find and ran out the door. As he opened, Fernando Alonso ran by with a katana in one hand, the sheath in the other. He jumped behind the Spaniard and followed him. “I guess you heard the scream as well!” Fernando said.

 

“Yes, but from where did it come from?” Felipe asked.

 

“Not sure.”

 

“Hey! Over here!” The two looked where the voice came from and it was Jenson Button, who waved with a long and bulky butcher knife in the air to get their attention. “I found something!” The two ran to the Brit, and as they got closer they saw it. Blood splatter making a trail toward deeper into the camp.

 

“Holy shit! Is it human?” Fernando asked.

 

“Not sure, could be. It is still very fresh so let's get moving!” Jenson said and Felipe and Fernando then followed him along the trail.

 

“Oh my god!” Felipe then pointed out a giant blood paw print. “What the hell is that?”

 

“Oh boy, come on! We gotta hurry! This is absolutely not okay!” Jenson's face began to turn a deadly shade of white and then they continued following the trail.

 

“Oh look! There are the rest!” Fernando said as he saw Mark Webber who wielded a crowbar, Sebastian Vettel who had a empty glass champagne bottle and others holding a variety of weapons, but the Spaniard noticed quickly there was something further wrong.

 

“I rounded everyone up,” Mark said to Jenson, “But I can't find Sergio, neither Kimi.” It clicked in Fernando's mind, Räikkönen was missing too!

 

“Damn it!” Jenson exclaimed, “I looked everywhere for my teammate too. No where to be found. Come on, we have to follow this blood trail, I am not so sure what we will find but I know this is linked to the scream that woke us all up.” All agreed and followed Jenson.

 

The trail turned a corner, Jenson knew it was a dead end. He raised his hand to stop everyone, turned to them and motioned them to be quiet. They heard a shuffle and a quiet whine, the Brit motioned everyone to stay where they are and he quietly approached. He looked around the corner and what he saw stole his breath. Sergio lay on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder and pale as a large black creature dug a hole under the fence. “Hey!” Jenson yelled and stepped full body in the dead end entrance. The creature stopped and looked back, the Brit immediately regretted his decision as it growled, ran and jumped at Jenson. The butcher knife was knocked out of his hand and got the wind knocked out of him as he landed on the ground. The other drivers were terrified of what just attacked Jenson, but Fernando was the fastest to act and with his katana cut the torso of the beast. It quickly backed off, then sounded a spine chilling howl that froze the Spaniard in his tracks. The beast slugged Fernando in the face and he collapsed. That was enough time fr Jenson to get back his butcher knife and swung at the creature. He got it at it's back, yet the powerful arm knocked Jenson a few feet away from it. That was just enough for the others to build courage and charge at it.

 

“Wait! Seb!” Romain Grosjean stopped Sebastian from going any further. “You still have champagne in there?

 

“What? Why are you stopping me for that?” Seb was a little caught off guard.

 

“To light this baby up!” Romain held a wooden rod which had a t-shirt wrapped at the top end, he gotten himself a torch.

 

The German shook the bottle, to their luck there was some champagne still in there. “Yes there is!” Romain held the torch down so Seb could soak the torch.

 

“Merci, that should do it! Go and tend to Sergio!” The Frenchman said and Seb ran quickly to Sergio. Romain then took out a zippo lighter and lit the torch. It began to immediately burn and he then charged with it toward the creature that already knocked everyone else away. “Go to Hell you son of a bitch!” Romain yelled and waived the flaming torch at the creature. “Go! And never show yourself again!” The creature backed off in fear of the fire. It yelped as it got too close and the creature quickly ran away and jumped over the fence. Romain watched it run away until he couldn't see it anymore. “What the hell was that?” he asked himself.

 

\---

 

Seb and Romain carried Sergio carefully to the clinic within the racetrack and the doctor there was called by Romain to attend to them. Felipe came in with Fernando, who's nose was still bleeding and suffered a black eye. Nico Rosberg suffered a scratch to the chest, Mark had a concussion from receiving a blow to the head from the creature, and just like Jenson the rest suffered from bruises. “What the hell happened to you all?” The doctor asked.

 

Sebastian was the first to answer, “Something attacked Sergio here, he screamed and luckily all of us heard him. We came to the rescue, all of us got knocked out but Romain came to the idea of a torch and chased it away with it.”

 

As the doctor examined Sergio's bite on the shoulder, to him it looked like an oversized wolf bite, “What exactly was that thing you chased away?”

 

“No idea,” replied Romain, “All I can say is that it was black, furry and huge. It growled, yelped and freakishly howled as well. It could walk upright or run on all fours. I have no idea what it was.”

 

The doctor stopped in the middle of cleaning Sergio's wound as he heard the description, he knew exactly what it was but didn't want to say a single word, it would sound mad. “Someone check on Kimi,” Mark said as he was being treated for his mild concussion.

 

“I will!” Romain said.

 

“I will come with you.” Sebastian then stepped beside Romain.

 

“Me too, I am not badly hurt.” Felipe also stepped forward and then the three ran off to Kimi's home.

 

\---

 

As they arrived, Romain knocked on the door as the others checked the windows but to no luck. Kimi was not answering and no one could see in as the curtains were all drawn shut. “Kimi you in there? Please open the door or we will have to break in!” Romain called for the last time. The Frenchman then grabbed the doorknob and turned it, strangely the door wasn't locked and Kimi never slept with the door unlocked. He opened the door further and found the place to be in order. Nothing is broken although very dark. Romain, Seb and Felipe stepped in and the Brazilian flicked the light on. They looked further around and nothing was out of place in the kitchen or the living room. Seb dared to go to the bedroom door, slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The light from the living room filled the bedroom slightly and the German saw that the Finn was still in bed.

 

“Oh thank God, you are still in bed Kimi. We were worried about you,” Seb stepped inside and neared Kimi, “Wake up, we need to tell you something of what just happened out there, it was insane! Kimi? Wake up!” He touched the other on the arm and instantly felt something strange. Kimi felt deathly cold to the touch. “Kimi?...Kimi!”

 

“What's wrong?” Felipe called from the living room.

 

“Kimi's not waking up!” Seb smacked Kimi a few times see if he would wake, nothing worked.

 

“What? What's wrong?” Felipe and Romain came running as they heard that.

 

“Kimi come on!” As the Finn's head turned away from the German he saw something on his neck. Small bite marks were right above the jugular with dried blood going down from each puncture. “Kimi!”

 

“What on earth happened to him?” Felipe asked in fear as he saw what was in the Finn's neck.

 

“Let's get him out of bed and carry him to the doctor, he can figure out what is going on.” Romain said and as soon as he touched Kimi he knew right away they had to hurry.


	2. The Eyes in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter!!! Should speed up my production a little o.0

As Romain, Felipe and Sebastian brought Kimi in to the clinic, the other drivers were shocked in what they saw. From the deathly pale skin everyone thought he was gone, but as the doctor examined him he had a very weak pulse. The drivers were somewhat relieved but the doctor himself wasn't as he spotted the bite marks. “Nurse! Get me blood stat! He's in need for it!” The nurse cut the thread from the needle she used to stitch up Nico Hülkenberg's cheek and ran off to fetch a blood pack. “Vampires.” The doctor whispered under his breath.

 

“I'm sorry, what?” Romain probed.

 

“I know what bit him. A vampire has.”

 

“Vampire?” Almost everyone repeated in awe.

 

“But that's ridiculous! Vampires don't exist!” Seb didn't want to believe any of it and the nurse came back with the blood.

 

“You have your proof right here!” The doctor showed Seb the blood, hung it on an IV stand, connected the tube to the needle and inserted it into Kimi's arm. The blood went straight into the Finn and it slowly returned some color, gradually and slowly working it's way up. “He was drained of blood Seb, drained! You would not be able to see that when it was just an animal attack. Plus like this I will be able to slow down the process of him becoming...one of them. I guarantee you when you ask him how this happened he won't be able to remember as vampires have a way to hypnotize their victims. It will all seem a dream to Kimi, trust me.”

 

“How do you know all this?” Seb asked still not convinced.

 

“Have you forgotten where you are? Romania is not too far from here you realize, and every child knows about the story of Dracula. It is not fiction, I guarantee you, but it is not Vlad the Impaler you folks keep referring to at the Dracula. Vlad did not drink blood, but someone in his time has. His name was lost within history but he was the one that began the vampires.”

 

“But what about Sergio? That was definitely not a vampire!” Felipe said with horror.

 

“It sure wasn't, that was a werewolf that attached him.”

 

“Of course!” A light-bulb went on in Fernando's mind, “Remember how we tried to kill that thing? I got it pretty good with my sword but with all of us afterwards it didn't even weaken! Look what that thing did to us, it was unbeatable, and therefore a werewolf!” Sebastian wanted to counter-say something, but he thought better and kept his mouth shut. Then a groan came from an awakening patient, it was Sergio who came to.

 

“Wha-what happened?” The Mexican asked groggily and slowly sat up, and then his shoulder began to shoot in pain, “Ah! Mierda!” the doctor rushed to him and lowered him safely down.

 

“Don't get up yet, you have gotten badly hurt.” the doctor said to Sergio, then the Mexican realized what happened to him.

 

“That thing...” Sergio softly said, “What exactly attacked me?”

 

Seb then explained while pointing at the doctor “He thinks a werewolf attacked you. I am still not believing it though.”

 

Then Fernando pointed at Seb, “And he is being stubborn and blind as usual.”

 

Sergio smiled as the German gave the Spaniard an evil glare, “Why is everyone here?” the Mexican then noticed that everyone was in the clinic, either patched up or stitched up.

 

“We heard you scream,” Mark said, who was still a little wobbly on his legs, as he approached Sergio, “Then I guess we all rushed out and on the way picked up anything we could find as a weapon and thanks to the blood trail it lead to you and that monster. We tried everything to beat it down but for nothing until Romain here who got the brilliant idea of creating a torch and chased it away with it. You got him to thank or we would have been all goners”

 

“You don't really have to,” Romain smiled, “It was a sudden realization, that's all.”

 

“Still brilliant.” the Mexican assured the Frenchman and he smiled again. “Where's Esteban?”

 

“I'm here,” Esteban approached his countryman, “Nothing to worry, we're all okay.”

 

“Kimi's waking up Doctor!” the nurse announced then Sergio looked to his right and saw that the Finn was somehow...different. He knows Kimi is a little pale to begin with but something was off. Really off.

 

As the doctor examined Kimi, the Finn moved a little to his touch on his neck. The wounds were almost gone, and the doctor could not explain that. Kimi opened his eyes slowly and then sit up as if nothing happened. He felt strange, yet much better than before. The Finn looked around then confused on why everyone was here, in a clinic, and all of them staring at him. “What?”

 

“You look...different.” Seb was the first to speak up.

 

“How different?” Kimi was getting slightly irritated.

 

“Your...your complexion,” Mark said, “and your...entire being is different. Not sure how to explain it.”

 

“Are you feeling alright?” The doctor asked cautiously.

 

“Yes. I don't know why you all seem so afraid.” Kimi rubbed his neck where he was bitten and then to his left caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. It strangely scared him to see his own reflection, his skin was a shade lighter than he is used to and to him his eyes seem more intense. Something within him sparked with delight as he looked then to his right out a window. It was still night and Kimi felt as if he needs to be out there, there is only so much time before something happens and he isn't sure of what.

 

“Is something wrong?” Lewis asked as Kimi simply stared out the window with a small smirk.

 

“No...but I need to go.”

 

“Go where? You haven't been treated fully.” The doctor explained.

 

“I'm fine, trust me. I need to go. There is only so much time left.”

 

“Don't go out there Kimi!” Sergio warned, “There is something huge out there and we don't know if it has returned or not! It could attack you too!”

 

The Finn looked at the Mexican, then his bandaged shoulder which had some dried blood on it. He never had the urge to rip the bandage off and lick the blood off of him so bad. Kimi quickly focused on something else as suddenly he became fearful of the blood and Sergio himself. “Nothing will hurt me. Not even what attacked you.”

 

“You don't know what attacked me!” Sergio pointed out but somehow Kimi gave him a look that told him he knew exactly what has happened.

 

“I am still going.” Kimi was about to stand up when he noticed he was attached to a blood bag, and the sight of the red made him extremely thirsty. He needed it and he didn't know why. “I am taking that with me.” Kimi grabbed the IV stand and stood up.

 

“I still recommend you stay here overnight!” The doctor tried to stop the Finn but he somehow was held back to do so.

 

“I am fine. I don't need further help, and thank you.” Then Kimi left and Sebastian decided to follow him.

 

“I feared him at the beginning,” Nico Hülkenberg admitted, “but now I'm even more scared of him.”

 

Paul di Resta nodded at the German's statement, “Yeah, like Mark said, he's completely different.”

 

\---

 

As Seb caught up with Kimi outside the clinic, he caught him looking up to the stars and noticed the Finn removed the needle from his arm that supplied blood into him. Instead the plastic tube was tied up to prevent leaking, almost as if he is saving it for later. “Kimi?” The German called out softly to the Finn.

 

Kimi sighed, “Yes? Why did you follow me out here?”

 

“I really wanted to see if you were okay, because you don't seem to me.”

 

“Do you people ever listen to me? I'm fine.”

 

Seb recoiled a little as there was something in Kimi's voice that made him shiver. “S-sorry that I am concerned about you. I was the one that found you seeming dead on your bed and called over help so we can save you.”

 

Kimi turned around to look at Seb and the German instantly saw that the Finn's eyes had a eerie shine to them. “I guess I owe you an apology. It is kind of you to look out for me, but trust me, I would be more concerned about Sergio right now than me if I were you. I know what got him, and the venom the attacker possessed will make him very dangerous, even more than me.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Seb was now confused, _Kimi couldn't mean the werewolf idea, could he?_

 

“You will see soon. Keep an eye on Perez.” Then Kimi made his way back to his mobile home and Seb was scared to know what would happen from now. His skepticism fought with his will to believe, he didn't know what to do.


	3. Endless Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh...speeding up production we are! Splendid! Here's another chapter, enjoy :D

Their luck it was Thursday, and that meant free practice on the track for them, most of them. Mark still had to recover from his concussion, having stitches on the face like Hülkenberg, and chest and back pains like most drivers are experiencing, it isn't wise to drive. As Sergio woke up in the clinic today he felt like a million bucks, the doctor examined him and the bite healed rather fast. _Just like Kimi's marks!_ The doctor thought, _I just hope this doesn't mean what I think it means!_ Then Sergio was released and was told by the doctor, “When you feel anything out of the ordinary, come and tell me.”

 

“Alright, but I guarantee you that won't happen. I feel great!” the Mexican smiled brightly and put on his clothes that Esteban got for him.

 

“I hope so.” the doctor replied doubtfully.

 

As Sebastian tried to figure out where Kimi is, he was told by multiple people and Romain he wasn't in the paddock yet. He became worrisome and decided to call Kimi on his cellphone. It rang for a few seconds then the Finn answered, “ _What is it Seb?_ ”

 

“Oh good, where are you Kimi? Some folks are looking for you, I became worried that something happened to you.” The German said rather rapidly.

 

“ _No, everything is good...I think_.”

 

“You think? What's wrong?” Seb now heard a little of Kimi's unwell tone.

 

“ _Come to me then I will show you_.” then Kimi hung up and Sebastian ran toward the Finn's mobile home. The German's blood pressure rose as he saw that all curtains were closed and something in him tried to point out a clue. He went in front of the door, turned the knob, it opened and as soon as he got a glimpse inside it was dark. Nothing but darkness was inside, then he heard Kimi's voice call out to him, “Hurry inside! Shut the damn door!” Seb did as told and leaned with his back against the door.

 

“Sorry, I didn't know it was so damn dark here!” Seb somehow didn't feel save, he knew Kimi was somewhere as he could feel someone stare into his very soul.

 

“Follow my voice, I am not too far from where you are.” The Finn said and Seb turned to his right.

 

“Okay, where exactly are you?”

 

“I am at the table. Yes, this w-”

 

“WUAAA!” The German's heart skipped a beat as he saw a pair of glowing eyes, almost like cat eyes, shimmer within pitch darkness as he moved closer to the Finn. “Holy shit! Your fucking eyes scared the shit out of me.”

 

Kimi couldn't help but laugh, “Wait until you see the rest.”

 

“The rest? What do you mean?” Seb's curiosity took over his fear.

 

“Turn on the light. There is a light switch right beside you.” Kimi said and the German felt the wall for the switch. He found it, flicked it on and then he gasped as soon as he spotted Kimi. He was again deathly pale, just like he found him in the bed but this time the Finn was fully awake. The eyes were even lighter of a blue than he already had and that somehow got the German deep inside. “The process is faster than I thought. I guess it is because I was 'dead' for a good few hours.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Seb asked and then sat down across Kimi.

 

“You see, last night I met someone that I just couldn't keep my eyes off. We talked a little, then she mentioned something that was so intriguing I couldn't say no. I don't even remember what she said. Then I led her here, went inside, one thing let to another and then all I remember was a prick, some sort of bliss and I was gone. It felt so...peaceful...at first. Then it became unbearably painful and then all I remember waking up in the clinic, feeling refreshed. Ever since I woke up, I had this information in my head that I never knew about. I know exactly when the sun comes up and when it's safe to step outside again. I even know when my last day of being somewhat human will end. I can smell who has what blood type and O-Positive is a delicacy. I don't know why or how I know this...I just know.”

 

In Seb's mind lit a light-bulb, “Like an instinct?”

 

“Yes...I guess so. I don't know how else to describe it. It comes so natural.” Then Kimi placed his arm on the table, “Now open the curtain a little, look what happens to my skin.” Seb really didn't want to open the curtain, but the look in the Finn's face made him. He grabbed the curtain, pulled it aside and a beam of light landed on Kimi's arm, instantly he could see the Finn was in pain and his hand became a shaking fist. Slight smoke came off of him where the sunbeam struck and the skin slightly darkened as if burned and the German quickly closed the curtain again.

 

“Holy shit! This is not normal!” exclaimed Seb.

 

“Of course it isn't, for humans that is.” Kimi then rubbed the burned skin, “Still hurts like holding a flame too close to your palm. And that's why I am not going out there. I was thinking I would go in my race suit and helmet out there, the problem is I don't have them here. Could you get them for me? They are in my garage, don't know why I left them there in the first place.”

 

“Sure thing!” Seb said enthusiastically, “I will be right back!” He then stood up, went to the door and quickly shut it. Kimi looked at the spot were the sun burned him and it was almost gone.

 

\---

 

Jenson entered his garage as his day began to start discussing new strategies and tweak his car before he had to head out to do a few practice runs. He looked at his car, shiny and saying _Let's make this our race_ , yet he knows that Seb will definitely own this race, again. The Brit didn't have a strong dislike against the speedster, he was still pissed on how he treated his friend Mark in Malaysia. Something will have to happen in order for Jenson to win, it would be a miracle if he did, McLaren hasn't been too swell since 2009. His crew wasn't here yet so he decided to see if Sergio was in yet, and if he was okay. He walked toward the pit-lane, then headed right to his teammate's garage, and what he saw made him wonder out loud, “What are you doing Sergio?”

 

Sergio was going through every tool drawer as if looking for something, and he was sniffing the air as he noticed Jenson, “Oh hey! Do you smell that?”

 

The Brit smelled the air himself, “No...what do you smell exactly?”

 

“Something delicious,” The Mexican swirled around and went everywhere in the garage to locate the scent, “So mouthwatering, I don't know what it is. I want it so so so bad!”

 

“I really wish I could help you but I can-”

 

“Found it!” Sergio opened a bag, that wasn't his, and pulled out a ham sandwich. “I have been looking all over for this!” He ripped off the wrapping and stuffed in his face.

 

“A sandwich? I don't think it was your either.” Jenson became now concerned and confused at the same time of what just happened.

 

“But soooo good! I needed it. It drove me nuts that smell.” He whipped his mouth, “What about you? Got a sandwich you don't want?”

 

“Eh...no I don't.” Jenson raised an eyebrow, “Didn't you eat breakfast?”

 

“I have, but then I noticed I have no food left.”

 

“You ate everything? I remember you had a cake somewhere.”

 

“That's done.”

 

“What about the pizza Nico made?”

 

“I killed it.”

 

“And the stake that Mark made when we arrived here for all of us and you couldn't finish?”

 

“There is no trace of its existence.”

 

Jenson covered his mouth to prevent his jaw from dropping, “But the-”

 

“Hot dogs? All five of them. They were heavenly. So were Romain's chicken fillets, all the eggs and yes I ate them raw, lobster tails, I found some more stake and it was raw and delicious, some cereal, I stole Max's sausage breakfast while he wasn't looking...and Fernando's pancakes...uhh...I almost got caught raiding Pastor's fridge, he has some delicacies in there...and that should do it.” Jenson could only stare in awe on how much Sergio stuffed down his throat without exploding. “What?” the Mexican shrugged confused.

 

“How are your pants still together seriously?”

 

“To be honest, I could eat more.” He smiled nervously.

 

“How much do you weigh?” Jenson asked and Sergio was a little surprised.

 

“I believe 63kg, why?”

 

“Get on the scale.” Jenson pointed to the side were a electronic scale was located and the Mexican sighed. He went up to it, took of his shoes and stepped on it. It took a few seconds then the scale showed exactly 63kg. “How is that possible after the binge eating?” Jenson's head was now in a mess.

 

“I have no idea. But hey, to me that means more food! Whoo-hoo!” Sergio jumped off the scale, got into his shoes and ran off to look for more food.

 

“I guess it is best when I tell the doctor about this, this is not normal.” Jenson wondered out loud. As he exited Sergio's garage, he saw a running Sebastian with Kimi's racesuit, gloves and helmet. As the German got closer, the Brit heard him repeat, “No time! No time! Emergency! Emergency!” then as he almost passed Jenson, “Emergency! Hi Jenson! No Time!” then he returned to his normal repetitive state.

 

“What the bloody fuck is wrong with people today?” Jenson just could not comprehend what was going on, “I'm going back to bed. I will then leave a note.”

 

\---

 

Mark got back from a quick bike ride around the track and stopped in front of his mobile home as he saw an out of breath Seb, with Kimi's overalls and helmet and then enter the Finn's home. “What is his problem now?” He said out loud and then brought his bike in. He changed to his street clothes and then decided to pay Fernando a visit. He knocked at the Spaniard's door then he heard, “Come in!” through the open window and the Australian then entered.

 

“Hey Fernando, what held you up for a bike ride?” Mark asked then noticed how Fernando was staring at an empty plate with his fork in one hand.

 

“My breakfast was stolen.” The way Fernando worded it made Mark chuckle.

 

“Why would be your breakfast be stolen?”

 

“I dropped my knife, went under the table to get it, I come back up and all of a sudden my pancakes are gone!” Fernando looked at Mark with a concerned face and the Australian began to chuckle harder, it was just too ridiculous to him.

 

“I know this will sound very odd but, have you considered that they might have blown away with the wind?”

 

Mark gained himself a chuckle from Fernando, “Don't be ridiculous, they were stolen from me while I wasn't looking. I will never eat with a window open again.”

 

“Yeah that will be a smart choice, keeps the food from escaping.” The Australian laughed as the Spaniard gave him the evil eye then smiled. He dropped the fork, stood up and pinned Mark against the wall. They looked into each other's eyes for a few quiet seconds, then they began to furiously make out. Mark then was able to place Fernando's back against the wall and pin him. They paused for a moment, for a few seconds there was just their breathing, then Fernando broke the silence.

 

“I don't want you to leave.” He said with a saddened voice.

 

“Me neither but my contract is over next year, and I want to explore new things. Porsche for me sounds like a good opportunity, and I promise I will come to a few races to visit you.” Mark kissed the shorter man's forehead and he couldn't help but smile.

 

“I hope so. It will be lonely without you, Jenson will think the same.”

 

“Yeah, but trust me, I will make it good. We will have plenty of fun when we come together next year, you can do anything to me.”

 

Fernando gasped with delight, “Oh that will be fun! Why not now?”

 

Mark chuckled, “Well, now we have to be exercising for the race, then go to meetings, do a few rounds on the track, then we can do anything...” then he purred, “with another.”

 

“Oh my!” then he purred back biting his lip, “Wait and see what I got in store for you.”

 

“I can't wait.” Then the two went back into their furious make out session, on the floor.


	4. The First Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a serious role here and liking it :D Don't forget to comment! Helps me out alot :D Thanks, and enjoy!

After Sebastian got the race suit and helmet for Kimi, the Finn was safe from the sun and could make his way to the garage unharmed. Kimi then closed the garage door, and got out of the suit. All he now needed to do is just warn the engineers to tell him when they want the garage open, so he would not get burned. _I just hope I can get through the day like this,_ Kimi thought wiping off some sweat from his forehead.

 

Sergio on the other hand wasn't getting any fuller, his hunger was non-stop and what Jenson found out about his nature frightened him. “Sergio is feeding so much because of his first transformation tonight.”

 

“What? What do you mean 'transformation'?” Jenson couldn't comprehend it.

 

“For the transformation to occur, especially the first, requires a lot of nutrients and energy. He will definitely need it, then once the second change happens it will be easier for him. He will turn into the being that attacked him, and likely kill it once he finds it. I don't recommend chaining him up though, he will be too strong to hold back, and I suggest you all to stand back when he changes. Don't help Sergio, even if he asks for it as he will be in great agony. I'm afraid the first change will be hell to get through.”

 

“What if the worse comes to the worst?” The Brit was afraid of the doctor's answer.

 

“A silver bullet to the head and for good measure through the heart.” Jenson cringed, he knew no one wanted to kill Sergio, even if one of them did they don't have a gun or silver bullets.

 

“What about Kimi? What do we have to watch out for?”

 

“He will be easy to spot, first bite he will become sensitive to the sun, likely it will burn him as well. Second night, we will see him struggle with his humanity. He will loose his appetite for normal food, he will feel pain trying to breathe and his heart will give out from time to time. Third night, he will be hard to wake up during the day time, be careful around him as he will have manifested the thirst for blood fully. He will not have any control over it for a while until he realizes on what he is doing. Then once the sun rises and sets again, he's no longer human.”

 

Jenson's heart pounded in his chest, “How do I stop this?”

 

“You can't, the venom has already infected him, there is no turning back now. Unless you do the traditional way.” the doctor motioned a stab to the heart and a cut at the throat, indicating a severed head.

 

Jenson tried to keep calm, he shook his head in denial and then said, “None of us I know are brave enough to do such an act on Kimi, or Sergio for that matter.”

 

“When any of you are ready, just come back to me. I have the things you will need.” The Brit made wide eyes at the doctor. “Yes I have a gun with silver bullets, a stake and an ax. One will need such things around here. Never forget the garlic either to keep Kimi away from you if you don't want to end up dead or like him, if he chooses so. But it will be unlikely until he can control his thirst.”

 

Something in Jenson grew that was definitely not mild fear, but pure dread and anxiety. He went with both hands through his hair, thinking on what he is suppose to do and tell the others. “What am I suppose to do? What do I tell the others? This is something that needs to be addressed!”

 

“Yes it does. Tell the others what I have told you, be wary of tonight and watch your backs.”

 

Jenson thanked the doctor and then ran out of the clinic to Mark's home. Jenson knocked a few times but no answer, he then thought of trying Fernando's and ran there. He knocked rapidly, then heard Fernando's voice call from within, “Give us a moment!” and that gave the Brit some time to catch his breath. _Why am I so worked up?_ He thought to himself and slowed his breathing rate. A few minutes passed and Jenson was calm again, still agitated but then the door opened and Fernando was behind it and Mark was beside him.

 

“My goodness,” Fernando started off, “What happened to you?”

 

“You look like you ran a extra long marathon, mate.” Mark pointed out.

 

“We need to talk.” Jenson finally managed to spit out. “It's urgent.” Then both stepped aside and let the Brit in. “You two look like you ran a marathon yourselves. Your t-shirt is backwards Mark.” The Australian and the Spaniard looked at another, Fernando couldn't help but chuckle as Mark pulled his t-shirt off and put it on the right way.

 

“What is it that you need to share with us?” Mark probed.

 

“We need to find a way to keep Sergio contained in order to keep everyone else safe! He will turn to one of the things we attacked last night!”

 

“How do you know that?” Fernando asked now.

 

“15 minutes ago I saw Sergio look for food and took it from an engineer's backpack. He told me he ate everything in his fridge, raided Pastor's fridge, stole Max's breakfast...and yours...” Fernando raised an eyebrow and Mark seemed as if he lost a game.

  
“So you were right after all.” the Australian said in defeat.

 

“Yep, you owe me a blow j..ehh...a beer, I mean a beer.” the Spaniard was quick in the fix of his words but the Brit still grew suspicious.

 

“Anyway,” Jenson went on, “Sergio is eating so much so his body can change for the first time tonight. It will be painful as I was told so we shouldn't help him either, even if he asks for it. He will be highly dangerous then so we have to be cautious and retreat somewhere safe.”

 

The two other men sighed, “My god, what one bite can do from a werewolf,” said Mark, “What about Kimi?”

 

“He's safe for now until the day after tomorrow. His thirst for blood will kick then in and he will be uncontrollable...wait...” something in Jenson's head clicked, “Oh shit! What are we going to do when qualifying and the race comes? Sergio will be fine then but not Kimi! Kimi will be coming after us like Sergio is chasing food right now!”

 

Fernando slowly nodded, “Yep, we are doomed. What we could do is donate a pack of blood each from every driver here and give it all to Kimi once the time comes.”

 

“Brilliant!” Mark praised him, “This will save our arses for sure! In the vampire situation anyway...”

 

“Good, spread the news,” Jenson approved, “We want everyone involved with this. We will do this after we have done our rounds on the track if we chose so, so we wont be too weak.”

 

The three went immediately out to their garages, and then the news between the drivers spread like wildfire. Everyone put it on their to do lists at the end of the day, including Felipe Massa's race engineer Rob Smedley. “Are you sure about this?” asked Felipe Rob as he was jotting down some notes, “Never know when he will taste your blood, he will be after you.”

 

“I know, but still,” Rob looked at the Brazilian with gentle eyes, “I feel like I am doing the Iceman a favor. He needs it and I know one day he will return the favor.”

 

“Aren't you concerned even a little? Your blood type is O-negative, a rumored favorite of...their kind. I read that somewhere out of curiosity but don't remember where.”

 

The Brit touched Felipe's shoulder, “Trust me, nothing will happen to me. He won't get to me that fast.”

 

“I sure hope so...” he couldn't help but look down, the Brazilian knew that it would be a bad idea for Rob to give any amount of blood to Kimi, once he will taste it he will never get enough. His head was lifted by his chin, Rob looked first if anyone was around and then lovingly kissed Felipe on the lips.

 

“Don't be so gloomy, we will soon have our old, emotionless, and conference-hating Finn back. Just with an allergy to the sun, stronger than normal and a completely different diet. We'll be fine.”

 

Felipe lightly blushed and smiled, “You sure know how to make me smile.” Then the two hugged another gently.

 

\---

 

The sun was dangerously nearing the horizon, the doctor hurried to get from everyone a bag of blood filled, and once that was completed handed it over to Kimi. He thanked everyone and as he was about to return to his home, he said to Sergio, “Feel like raiding my fridge? I don't need any of it now.”

 

Sergio's face lit up, “Yes! I'm starving.”

 

“I need room for these blood bags, it's stuffed full pretty much.” Kimi concluded as he put his helmet on with the visor down and the two headed to his mobile home. As they entered, the Mexican went straight to the fridge and began cleaning out, the Finn placed the bags on the table, took one out and examined it. _Adrian Sutil, AB-positive, holy shit, isn't that a rare blood type? I wonder how it tastes._ Kimi wondered. He took out another blood bag, _Lewis Hamilton, A-negative, hah, average blood I guess._ Then he took out another, _Rob Smedley, O-negative,_ As Kimi saw that something in him told him he should keep the best for last. He then examined the rest of the blood bags, he never knew there would be so many with A and B, Rob seemed to be the only one with O-negative.

 

“Got more? This fridge it cleaned up now.” Sergio announced and Kimi made wide eyes on how fast the Mexican was.

 

“In the cupboards there should be stuff as well if you like.” the Finn said and Sergio went right to work.

 

“Thanks, you don't know how much I need this.”

 

“Not a problem, just don't make a mess.”

 

“Aye, aye captain!” Sergio saluted Kimi and then he returned to work.

 

The Finn then placed all the blood bags in the fridge, and unknowingly and unwillingly he ordered them after blood type. He heard then a loud belch and a sigh.

 

“I think I am done, finally.” Sergio then proceeded to place the food back in its place.

 

“Finally? About time! I heard that you ate non-stop since this morning.” Kimi said as he closed the fridge.

 

“Yeah...was really weird. Ate my entire kitchen empty, thought I was done, my stomach rumbled again and then I smelled the food everywhere!”

 

“Gained any weight?”

 

“Nope, Jenson made me weigh myself and I am still the same before the 'binge eating'...that's what Jenson called it.”

 

“Sure does sound like it.” Kimi then felt an urge from deep within to draw the curtains back, he did and saw that the sun was completely hidden away by the mountains not far off, “Oh and look! Freedom at last!”

 

“Oh! Good news for you, right?” Sergio asked curiously.

 

“Yeah, you heard why I walked in the sun with all my gear on me?”

 

“Yeah, Jenson saw Sebastian run past him with your things, then as you came with them on to the paddock and closed everything down, he knew why you did this. You can't be in the sun anymore because of your skin, you burn easy.”

 

“Exactly. I somewhat miss the sun already but also despise it. Now let's go outside, we are free to roam.” Kimi smiled and already Sergio could see that the Finn's canines were pointier than usual.

 

\---

 

“Are you all ready?” Mark asked the drivers that were crowded around him near their motor homes, some of them scared on what will go on the next few hours as the sun has now set. Some drivers said out loud yes, some just nodded. “Whatever happens tonight with Kimi or Sergio, run and hide. Don't help either of them. We all know Sergio will be asking for help, don't move an inch. Who knows how fast he can change from human to a beast, we don't know. Next thing we could be dealing with a casualty or a second werewolf, stay where you are and I can't stress that enough. Kimi might be harmless now but we don't know either what will happen with-”

 

“With who?” Kimi popped up out of nowhere behind Jean-Eric Vergne, scaring all the drivers as a result. “Geeze you scared-y cats.”

 

“Don't pop up like that,” Mark tried to calm his heart, “goodness, never know what we could have in our hands and one of us could have forced a crowbar through your head.”

 

“Sorry, I felt the need to, plus I heard my name.” then Kimi smiled again, not knowing why. He felt so energetic and could somehow go on forever if he ran.

 

“Did you just see that?” Sergio called from behind Kimi, somehow stumped at what happened.

 

“See what?” Felipe called back.

 

“He...he...Kimi j-just...within a second...over there...holy shit...” the Mexican tried to form a full sentence but couldn't as he couldn't believe it.

 

“What happened?” Esteban asked.

 

“Kimi was walking beside me, I heard him chuckle, I blink then he is over there!” Sergio finally got the words he wanted. All eyes were now on Kimi.

 

“What? It was such a rush.” the Finn shrugged.

 

“Inhuman speeds, who knew?” Lewis said, “Heck you could be finally faster than the RB9.”

 

“Hey!” Sebastian gave the Brit an elbow to the ribs and Mark couldn't help but smile.

 

Nico Rosberg poked Fernando on the shoulder, he looked over and the German was pointing at the sky then Sergio. The Spaniard looked and saw that a thick cloud was covering the full moon but it was moving quickly. The Mexican seemed to be fixated toward the moon as he just stared up at it. “Ah,” Fernando spoke up, “Guys, I think we should pay attention to the large silver disk in the sky we call the moon and to the guy soon to be turning.” All of them got the message, including Kimi, and backed up toward a home and watched how the cloud slowly unveiled the moon. Some moon light hit Sergio's face, first he was enlightened then it hit him all at once. The pain grew and grew all over his body, he fell on to his knees and he cringed his teeth. He placed his hands on the concrete, preventing himself from falling over and the pain reached it's peak. He yelled out, nearly fainted, and collapsed to the ground. His canines grew longer and his nose changed to a wolf's nose as his body became more furry. His fingernails became claws, his ears grew pointy and his eyes changed from brown to golden. Sergio managed to get back on his knees and elbows, then forced himself upright, gabbed his shirt and tore it to shreds. He yelled at the moon as the final stages raged on that erased any humanity he had left. Sergio's snout grew, his ears went to the top of his head, black fur matching his human hair began to cover his entire body and muscle showed up. He grew a tail and his legs grew to powerful hind legs, ruining his pants and shoes in the process.

 

To the drivers cowering against the home and another, to watch what just happened to their Sergio was frightening enough, especially to Esteban. Kimi tried to not look scared, but he was scared to the bone. He would have never thought it would be so surreal to watch something like this occur in front of his eyes.

 

What was once Sergio felt pain for another second, then it vanished. He stood there, taking deep breaths, then he looked up and a frightening howl echoed then through the air. The drivers stopped breathing in fright and then watched as the werewolf sniffed something in the air, then his ears peak as he heard another howl in the distance. It growled, then on all fours ran past the cowering drivers, who thought the werewolf was coming after them, and flew over the fence. The drivers were still holding their breath, then they began to breath again. From too much fright, Felipe got a panic attack and began to hyperventilate, Esteban fainted and Jules Bianchi ran away. Rob and Fernando tried to help get the Brazilian's breathing back in order, while Max and Nico Hülkenberg tried to get Esteban back. Kimi felt an obligation to follow Sergio, then he said to Mark and Seb, “I will be back before the sun comes back up.”

 

“Wait! Where you going?” Seb called after Kimi as he climbed the fence.

 

“Following our werewolf, I will get him back as quickly as I can when he changes back.” Then with an acrobatic flip, a solid landing and the Finn was gone with a blink of an eye.

 

“Be safe.” Sebastian said softly.


	5. The Influence of the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I got a rhythm down, new chapters every Tuesday and Wednesday! (I hope)

Everyone was nervous, no one could sleep. Some stayed in Mark's home, some in Sebastian's, and just for Sergio and Kimi to return to them. Sebastian began to worry a lot, his mind was occupied with what he had seen happen to Sergio and how easily Kimi's skin burned, it all seemed unreal to him. Lewis tried to comfort the German but nothing worked, “You will see, Kimi will return, I got a feeling he knows what he is doing out there. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone after Sergio.”

 

“I hope you're right.” Seb sighed, “I just can't get over how quickly things changed with them. I thought such things were a little...slower.”

 

“He will be okay. Get some sleep, I bet Kimi will announce himself once he is back, he will need clothes for Sergio after all.”

 

They lay back down to their makeshift beds, some had their sleeping backs, a few brought their blankets to sleep on and a pillow. Seb tried to sleep but ended up staring at the ceiling, he could hear someone listening to music, another texted someone and a light snoring began from somewhere. Sebastian wished he could sleep so Kimi could return faster, and so closed his eyes and tried to think of nothing but sleep itself.

 

\---

 

In Mark's home, no one even attempted to sleep, all were either chatting with one another, playing with cards or spin the bottle with Mark to “lighten” the mood. Fernando, Jenson, Felipe, Romain, Nico, Daniel, Jean-Eric and Esteban were participating in Mark's little game and it was Jean-Eric's turn to spin after he kissed Jenson for ten seconds and both were wiping their lips desperately. “God damn it!” Jean-Eric swore, “I swear the bottle ends on me every time!”

 

“That's the fun part about it!” Nico laughed as he hasn't kissed anyone yet.

 

“I guess the bottle is saving the best for last.” Felipe commented.

 

The German laughed then in a non-straight male tone he said, “Are you flirting with me?” then everyone began to laugh and Felipe shrugged. Jean-Eric spun the bottle, everyone watched it and then it landed coincidentally on Nico. “I think you jinxed me Felipe.”

 

“Good.” the Brazilian smiled then Nico proceeded to spin the bottle. It spun quickly, then it slowed and stopped, pointing at Romain's foot.

 

“Uh-oh.” Romain blushed a little and tried to hide a grin.

 

“And the prize winner is Romain!” cheered Daniel and the rest with him, making the Frenchman's face even redder.

 

“Get over here.” Nico lured Romain seductively as he crawled toward him.

 

Romain hesitated at first, took a deep breath then said, “Here goes nothing!” and crawled toward Nico to kiss him. Their lips met, the German seemed to be liking it as the Frenchman only pressed his eyes shut tightly and held his breath while counting in his head. Ten seconds felt like an eternity, but somehow Romain became much easier with it and halfway though their tongues met, completely out of his control, and it became a full make out session. The others were ooh-ing like schoolboys, clapped, wolf-whistled and cheered for them as they saw it. Once the ten seconds were over, Nico stroke Romain's cheek and separated themselves. The Frenchman sat back in his spot in a daze and couldn't believe what just happened. “Who-ha...you got a magical kiss I have to admit.” Romain said and the German smiled girlishly.

 

“Okay! Everyone kiss Nico!” Esteban called out and all howled from laughter.

 

“Not how it works, but I know we all get a chance.” Mark grinned, “Now your turn to spin Romain.”

 

“My Marion will kill me when she finds this out,” Romain shook his head then spun the bottle. It turned and turned until it stopped by Nico, again.

 

“Ooh! Someone will get lucky!” Daniel said excitedly.

 

The German laughed at that, “Don't push your luck.” then spun the bottle. This spin took too long for everyone, the intensity was too much until it slowed and stopped at Fernando. The others ooh-ed again and Fernando made big eyes at the bottle. He glanced toward Mark, and he glanced approvingly back. The Spaniard smiled, then looked at Nico who lured, “Come here and I will make you feel like a winner.”

 

Fernando laughed, “I always feel like a winner.” both laughed, crawled toward another and met in the middle where their lips touched for three seconds, and then the same thing as Romain, Fernando became comfortable and the two began making out. Louder hooting, another wolf-whistle and clapping sounded once again. Seven seconds passed, Nico touched Fernando's face with both hands and they separated. “Wow...” the Spaniard commented, he never expected the German's tongue to be so talented. As he sat back beside Mark he said to him, “You really got to try him out. Marvelous.” The Australian and Nico laughed.

 

“I believe you, I just don't want to make him feel like he is stuck in a kissing booth.” Mark empathized.

 

“Ah nothing to worry,” Nico smiled and leaned toward Mark, “Come here and let me open your world. Never kissed an Australian either.”

 

Jenson chuckled and face-palmed, “Oh Nico, you bloody whore.”

 

Mark laughed with the German, then gave a glance to Fernando and the Spaniard smiled back. The Australian crawled to the middle, Nico then met with his lips, and like magic Mark left easy with him. For eight seconds they made out straight with everyone making noise, Nico's tongue was nothing like he had before, it felt as if he had years of experience with it. The German touched Mark's face, then placed a gentle kiss on his lips and whispered, “My going-away present.”

 

Mark chuckled, “Thanks.” and sat back down. “Yep! Like you said, marvelous.”

 

“I told you!” Fernando laughed, “Where did you get such skill?” he asked Nico now.

 

“I wish I could tell you, but I don't know, I swear to it.” Nico looked at the others and grinned nervously as they just stared at him not believing it.

 

“I so wish we could play a drinking game right now,” Esteban said, “not that this wasn't entertaining, yet interesting on a new level, but something that would knock us out and make time fly a little faster than this so that the two return.”

 

Jenson nodded, “Yes, problem is we need to drive tomorrow, we need to be in shape. I do have sleeping pills that I use when I get a severe case of insomnia, just it's not recommended for everyone.”

 

Mark thought of something then added, “How about we patrol the area in twos, once we see either of the two we can notify everyone else immediately. Come on, let's get to it.” everyone agreed and went out Mark's home. Everyone organized themselves and spread out to watch for Kimi's and Sergio's return.

 

\---

 

Kimi kept on running and running, never feeling any weakness in his legs or shortness of breath. The trees zoomed past him rapidly and avoided running into one if one was in front of him. He stopped for a moment to pick up Sergio's scent and which seemed now to smell like another person, or werewolf, as Sergio's and the other's was similar and went east instead of northeast. Trees zoomed past, then he tripped as he suddenly lost control of his speed and sharp pain shot through his chest. His heart and lungs left as if they were about to explode and his first thought was running was causing it, then it suddenly dissipated. Kimi was confused on what was going on, then he stood up and kept going where the Mexican's scent led him.

 

It got stronger and stronger and the Finn knew he was closing in on him, he jumped into the trees and got a better view on where exactly Sergio is. The he saw him, and heard him. He growled and someone else barked back, then barking ensued, a whine here and there sounded and Kimi knew in an instant Sergio needed help. He rushed to them and saw that two werewolves were fighting, and the Finn could instantly see the Mexican was the darker furred one. It looked at first as the other werewolf was winning, then instantly the tables turned as Sergio went into a complete rage. Slashing, biting and hitting his opponent, blood sprayed everywhere and he went down. Sergio howled in victory, then something odd happened. The other werewolf turned to a man again to which Kimi somehow struck as familiar. He waited first for Sergio to go, the werewolf first poked the man then seemed frightened. He quickly ran away and Kimi jumped down to investigate who it was. Somehow it tormented him inside as he got closer, the familiarity was too much. He recognized the white hair just he couldn't place them, until he turned the man's head to see and what he saw scared him out of his skin. The werewolf that Sergio was fighting with was Damon Hill. Kimi checked if he still had a pulse, there was none, _Oh god, what did you do? What did you do?_ the Finn repeated the words in his head. _Shit! Oh no no no! I got to get out of her- Ow!_ Kimi tried to get up but his chest was yet again willing to burst to pieces. Breathing became hard, he coughed but it didn't help, then it was quickly gone just as it came. He stood up, sniffed where Sergio's scent trailed to and it seemed to go back to their homes, _somehow there is a hint of blood in the scent_. “Sorry about that Hill, I am sure you meant well. This werewolf business is kinda hard to figure out, I bet you didn't know who you attacked.” Kimi bowed toward Damon's body respectfully and then had to catch up to Sergio again.

 

\---

 

Adrian Sutil and Paul Di Resta were walking near the fence looking constantly out in to the forest were they saw Sergio run to after he turned, they began to worry greatly. “What are you thinking right now?” Paul asked nervously.

 

“Right now I am thinking that the two will come back unharmed,” Adrian tried to remain positive, “just one never knows with such creatures.”

 

“True..” the Brit lowered his head as is fear grew a little, then they heard a rustle in the bushes. Paul got jumpy and accidentally thwacked Adrian on his nose with a fist.

 

“Ouch! Hey, watch it!”

 

“Listen! I think I hear someone!” The two stood in silence, the German was nursing his hurting nose, and they definitely heard heavy breathing. “I hear breathing!” Paul whispered.

 

“I can hear you know, I am not deaf. I don't hear with my nose.” Then both saw a human being emerge, it got closer and in the last moon-ray that broke though the clouds revealed that it was Sergio, naked but human again. His chest was slashed with three distinctive gashes, he seemed to reach out for the two men and then he collapsed. “Sergio? Shit, how do we get to him??” Adrian began to slightly panic.

 

Paul tried to look around for an opening franticly, “Ooh...uhh...I don't know!” then he tried to climb up the fence until he heard a known voice call to him.

 

“No need, I got him.” Kimi emerged grabbing his chest that flared up again, this time the pain didn't vanish so easily. He took off his shirt, bound it around Sergio's waist to preserve his dignity, picked him up and jumped up the nearest tree to get over the fence. The Finn landed smoothly, then asked “Why are you all still out here?”

 

“We actually weren't out the entire time, we were in Mark's home...” Adrian said to Kimi, then he hit Paul in the arm and commanded, “Get the others, make sure you also get the folks at Sebastian's home! Get some peroxide as well.”

 

“Yes, one sec.” Paul then ran off as quickly as he could.

 

“What happened out there?” the German asked out of curiosity. Kimi just shook his head and remained silent. “O-okay then...I guess you would like to tell everyone at the same time then.” the Finn then nodded.

 

\---

 

The drivers came after 5 minutes to Kimi and Sergio to assist. Jenson came with the necessary medical supplies and Esteban came with clothes for Sergio. Seb couldn't believe how badly wounded Sergio looked on his chest, he wondered if it would heal just as fast as the bite did, which is not even visible anymore. Jenson and Mark cleaned the wounds and bandaged him up, then Esteban helped Sergio into his clothes and Kimi then got his shirt back, but he didn't put it back on. “Now could you explain to us what happened out there?” Fernando asked the Finn, who sighed at the thought of who the Mexican killed.

 

“First,” Kimi started off, “I had trouble locating Sergio, until I realized I can pick up his scent. I followed it for a while, then I heard them fight. I jumped up to the trees and saw them. I thought Sergio was about to die, then he fought back and the other creature then fell and he howled in victory. I am not sure if he became aware or not on what he just did, but at that moment he poked the man and then ran away. I checked who...who it was.” it became a little more difficult for Kimi to say the rest.

 

“Who was it?” Lewis asked.

 

Kimi cleared his throat, then said, “The other werewolf, who also highly likely bit him was...it was Damon Hill.”

 

“Damon Hill?” Everyone repeated.

 

Jenson was utterly shocked, he spoke to the 1996 Champion in Silverstone not too long ago. He didn't see him as a werewolf then, but now his secret was known. “Not him! It can't be!”

 

“Well it was him.” Kimi said firmly, “He hid it well from everyone else...hey!” Kimi got an idea. “We know that Sergio is a werewolf among us, what about the ones in his time knew he was one? Michael and Ralf Schumacher, Mika Hakkinen, David Coulthard, Rubens Barrichello and others could know about this! I just can't think of them all...”

 

Mark then added, “We need to contact them, ask if they knew Damon's case and then mention Sergio is now one. We just won't mention that Sergio killed Damon.”

 

“We will start tomorrow finding them all, David is easy to find as he is currently in the same location as us, which is in this facility.” Jenson mentioned and all agreed. Kimi got another blast of pain through his chest but kept his cool not to alarm the others.


	6. Thirst over Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 666 views?? Now that's something on a story like this! >.>; And yes I am back! Found my groove!

After Kimi made sure Sergio was in his own home, undisturbed from the sudden flow of the other drivers that were hanging with Sebastian, he went to his own bed alone like the rest of them and tried to get some rest. Here and there he kept waking up as he couldn't breathe right, his chest was aching too much from one point to another and he noticed how it would stop beating. He wondered how long it would take for it to pass as the pain after 2 hours became non-stop. The Finn coughed a few times hard and every time he breathed in it felt as if his lungs were on fire and then all of a sudden a strange euphoria flooded him from his toes, up his legs, reaching his chest washing away the pain and as he felt it all over he began to feel sleepy. Kimi tried to keep his eyes open but the eyelids became too heavy, he kept fighting it and then it went dark.

 

\---

 

Sergio woke up a little late, but he understood why no one came to him to wake him up, he had a crazy adventure last night and he can't remember it all. He tried to get up but his chest started to burn. “Right,” he said to himself, “gashes.” and carefully got up. He slowly inched toward the fridge, and once he opened it he realized it's empty. Sergio's stomach was growling at him and he had nothing to shut it up. “Whatever made me empty my fridge...could have been Pastor's entire fridge...” He kept staring into the void of the refrigerator until a knock came from the door. “Who is it?”

“It's Esteban! Brought some food!”

Sergio gasped, hope was right at the door! “Come in! Come in!” Esteban entered with plate of different kinds of meats, making Sergio's mouth water heavily.

“Oooh my goodness, and that is all for me??”

“Yes it is!” Esteban smiled, placed the plate on the table and Sergio could not wait to dig in. “I was told by Jenson that you are your entire fridge clean and so I thought that would satisfy you good.”

“Oh yes!” Sergio said with an almost full mouth, “You don't know how happy you just made me!”

Esteban smiled and watched how the werewolf across from him ate his food. To him it seemed as if Sergio was meant to be a werewolf in life in the first place, it looked natural in a way, even very attractive. As Sergio was thinking on what next meat he would like to devour, Esteban breathed in some courage, aimed mentally and then kissed him on the tip of his nose. Sergio was caught by surprise by the kiss, it didn't even appall him, on the inside it felt as if he had a tail wagging from happiness. Sergio smiled, making Esteban stop worrying of rejection, and returned a kiss on the nose. Esteban brightened in his eyes and smiled as Sergio assured, “I knew you would do that one day, you care so much for me and never even thought of me as a 'human turned monster' in the bad way. You asked me if I were okay in the clinic, brought me clothes as I came back last night and now brought me food as you knew I had none. I thank you dearly for what you have done for me already, I hope you can support me the way you have and I will do the same to you.”

“Oh I will be happy to!” Esteban brightly smiled and then reached over the table for Sergio's face, gently touched his cheeks and kissed his lips. Sergio's heart jumped in joy and returned the kiss without hesitation.

 

\---

 

Sebastian went up to Kimi's trailer so see how he was doing as he is late for the Friday practice runs. _Kimi should still have his racesuit, he would have been out there already!_ He thought and knocked on the door. He waited for a while before knocking again and then the door opened.

“Come in quickly please...” Kimi said softly with a hint of agony and Seb rushed in and closed the door behind him.

“What's wrong? You sound off. You know we have to do practice runs, right?” Seb said with great concern, then all of a sudden the Finn deeply chuckled, the German became uneasy looking around for him, “What's going on? Where are you? I can't see you!”

“But I can,” another chuckle, then the German saw a sparkle of eyes before they went again, “and ooh can I smell you too!” another sparkle of eyes, Seb wanted to flee as he felt his heart suddenly drop, remembering what the doctor have told them, but it was too late. Kimi threw the German against the door restraining his arms with one hand above his head and pressing his entire body against him. “Your blood smells so sweet! I could just bite you here and now! The practices can wait a while.”

“Please no! You can't kill me or turn me into your kind of monster!” Seb pleaded.

“Aww not even a little taste? I promise it won't hurt much.” Kimi ran a finger down Seb's neck making him more nervous.

“No! The doctor will end up killing you, remember? Plus we gave you plenty of our blood to drink!”

“Oh that puny blood supply? It only lasted me for a few moments, it is all gone now. Thanks for the little present though, it was delicious.” Kimi smiled and Seb could see the long canines shine, ready to pierce his skin. “Now help me quench my never-ending thirst by baring your neck to me!” The German's hairs stood on all ends as the Finn slowly licked his neck and had to think fast before he would be Kimi's lunch. His leg was still free and with a high enough kick he could move the curtain temporarily. Seb could already feel the teeth on his neck and thus quickly kicked the curtain. It moved back and the sun came right in, hitting Kimi full on and making him let go of Seb and shriek in pain.

“Sorry but you never accepted a no.” The German said as the curtain moved back and he made his way quickly out the trailer, running toward the paddock. Sebastian still could feel something watching him until he made it in to his garage. As he arrived, Mark was prepping for a practice run. He saw how scared Seb was, his face was pretty much covered in sweat droplets.

“What's going on with you?” Mark asked as the German managed to get a few breaths.

“Kimi is not Kimi anymore! Kimi is... is...something else!” Seb could not keep his cool then fainted in front of Mark, who quickly catches the German before he hit the ground.

Mark put Seb on the ground and let him lay there for a few seconds before tapping him on the cheek and yelling “Sebastian! Wake up! Wake up! Come back to us!” The crew heard the cries and hurried to get a bucket of cold water, stood over Seb and slowly poured water on his face. The German came back in an instant and opened his eyes.

“Why did I have to pass out?” Seb asked in a soft voice.

“You where a little over excited. Can you get up?” Mark grabbed Seb's hand and ever so slowly helped him up.

“Don't remember the last time I fainted... it's terrible.”

The Australian chuckled lightly, “Me neither, you did give me quite a fright though.” and then he looked at the crew, “He's good.” and they went back to their duties. Mark then whispered, “What happened over there?”

Seb whispered in the same volume, “Kimi just attacked me, he has gotten vicious and almost got me. I felt his sharp teeth tough my neck. Thank god for the curtain that was there for a good kick or I would be gone already.”

“Good thinking getting yourself out of there. Now we need to think on how we are going to get him out of there. We don't want to cause any suspicion toward the media and anyone else that Kimi is sick, or something like that. Got any ideas?”

Sebastian thought for a few seconds, “How about we use garlic to not only keep Kimi away from someone, but also to conform and tame him in a way.”

“Great! Now we have to get some garlic and a volunteer to do this for us.” Mark smiled and Seb was relieved it wasn't gonna be him who had to do this.

 

\---

 

The clinic doctor handed Fernando the garlic and warned him, “Whatever you do, do not look him in the eyes when he is close to you. He will hypnotize you in an instant and attack.”

“Thanks.” Fernando smiled and then glanced over to Mark who gave him a worried look. The Spaniard gave back the _I will be okay_ look and the Australian have a gentle nod. Fernando went up the stairs knocked a few times and said, “Hey Kimi! Come on you will be late!”

“I will be ready in a few minutes, you can come in while I get ready.” Kimi yelled from the inside. Fernando hid the garlic roots behind his back, took a deep breath and then entered.

The Finn's mobile home was covered up at the windows so well that the Spaniard had a hard time making out where everything is. He closed the door, made sure it was still unlocked and then called out again, “I am here with you. Where are you? I can't see anything.”

“Here.” Kimi said in a growling voice into Fernando's right ear and he jumped.

“For goodness sakes! Don't scare me like that!”

Kimi chuckled but it went away quickly, “What do you have with you? Is that garlic?”

“Yes.” Then Fernando raised them his right and didn't dare to look until he heard a hiss go further away. “You are not gonna make me so easy of a victim! I know you can't control yourself towards the smell of blood You will never have mine and I am making sure of that!”

“Put that awful plant away! Put it away!” begged Kimi as he was cornered.

“Not until you have realized on what you have done! You attacked Sebastian because of your nature that has taken control over you, you drank all of the blood that was given to you and now you thought you would know what I taste like. You are Kimi Räikkönen, a great man from Finland, and not a bloodthirsty creature of the night with an unquenchable thirst for life. Get yourself back together to who you really are and then we are in good terms!”

It took a few seconds for Kimi to come over his new predator instincts and cravings, he tried to turn it off but then... “Okay, okay! Put that stuff down or you will suffocate me!”

Fernando didn't know if to trust Kimi or not but he slowly lowered the garlic. “Okay, now put your race suit on, we are both going.” then all of a sudden a garlic falls out of his hand, _shit!_ He thought. He looked down to see if he could make it out, grabbed it, and then stood up with glowing ice blue eyes staring into his soul. Unwillingly he hid the garlic behind his back and started to doze off.

 _Very good!_ Kimi thought licking his lips. He grabbed the back of Fernando's head, tilted it exposing his neck, licked the side and then slowly positioned his sharp canines over the jugular vein and bit down. The Finn began to feel renewed and as if this was the best thing in the world. As if he was consuming someone's life essence. He stopped immediately as the thought came into his mind, he really didn't want to kill Fernando there and then. Kimi looked at the bite mark, the Spaniard was still bleeding like a waterfall, he liked the mark clean and when he inspected it again it was barely visible. Two pinpricks in his neck and nothing more. “I am so, so sorry!” Kimi apologized as he straightened the still-hypnotized Spaniard's head, “I don't know what came over me! It wasn't my intention I swear! I lost control, but now I found it, I regret every second and amount of blood I took from you. Now you are in the process to become one of me, whatever you do, do not get blinded by the thirst!” He stroke Fernando's cheeks' rosiness as he will know that will vanish forever in days time. Kimi slowly released him from the hypnotic state and backed off.

“Wow you scared me.” Fernando said with a few deep breaths as he noticed Kimi's eyes were a little further away then he thought.

“Yeah, I guess the human mind can play tricks on you, right?” Kimi smiled lightly.

“For sure, come on, put your racing suit on and let's go, your team is waiting on you.” Fernando couldn't see Kimi nod in agreement but he did feel him go past him to the bedroom where the Finn got ready to step out into the sun.


End file.
